thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Down the Mine
Down the Mine is the second episode of the tenth season. Plot One day, Thomas was at a junction. He saw Gordon, who is in disgrace, pulling trucks. As soon as Gordon stops, Thomas teases him about how he has fallen in the ditch. He was thinking it was a ditch water and cracks a joke about it. Gordon did not respond as Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel out of the station. Annie and Clarabel felt very shocked and were very disappointed at Thomas for being rude to Gordon. But Thomas doesn't listen to Annie and Clarabel. He just thinks it is a joke that how Gordon has fallen in the ditch. Thomas leaves Annie and Clarabel at Knapford Station and goes off to the mine for some empty trucks. The mine has been made long time ago by the miners, that has made tunnels underground. The tunnel roofs were strong enough to hold the trucks but could not take the weight of the heavy engines. At the points, there was one of the board that warns the engines that there is DANGER and they must not pass the board. Thomas often tries not to pass the board, but he couldn't help himself. The next day, he has made a plan and ignores the Danger sign. When Thomas's fireman got off the cab to change the points, Thomas banged the trucks so hard and knocks his driver off the footplate. He was sure that the area was safe that he can pass the board. Then, the rails collapsed and then he fallen into a chasm and felt very silly. When The Fat Controller arrived, he laughed and seen everything. Thomas felt feeling ashamed of himself and requested The Fat Controller, but The Fat Controller got very confused because he couldn't get Thomas out of the crane, because the crane would be too heavy for the ground. So, the Fat Controller decided to call Gordon to pull Thomas out. Thomas felt very uneasy about this, given about how he teased Gordon about his accident. Shortly, with the winch attached to his buffer-beam, Gordon felt much happier about Thomas's situation, as he was heading to the rescue. After he reached the mine, Gordon promised that he would get Thomas out in two puffs. A long cable has been fastened between them and it was a lot of hard work and pulling, But Gordon finally got Thomas out of the chasm. After Thomas was free, he apologised to Gordon for teasing him about how he fell in the ditch, but Gordon forgave Thomas and think that the joke was very funny. They both felt in disgrace, so they agreed to form an alliance and take care of each other in future. With that, they both got coupled together and puffed buffer to buffer back to the sheds. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) Gallery DowntheMine1.png DowntheMine2.png DowntheMine3.png DowntheMine4.png DowntheMine5.png Category:Railway Series Category:Creation Category:TRAINZ Category:Season 10 Category:Remakes Category:Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs